


Твоё идеальное свидание с твоим идеальным парнем

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: внеконкурс [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, POV James "Bucky" Barnes, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Баки просыпается в Ваканде и встречает не только старого друга, но и принцессу. Вместе они смотрят кино, слушают музыку, читают книги и занимаются практической нейробиологией.





	Твоё идеальное свидание с твоим идеальным парнем

**Author's Note:**

> POV Баки.

Я проснулся и увидел принцессу. Тогда на ней не было короны или мантии, но я сразу понял, что она принцесса. Даже не знаю почему, ведь раньше я никогда не видел принцесс. 

Она улыбнулась и сказала:   
— Привет, я Шури.

Я стушевался, ведь и понятия не имел, как разговаривать с принцессами. Впрочем, немного подумав, я понял, что принцессы, наверное, очень похожи на обычных девушек. Поэтому улыбнулся и просто сказал:  
— Привет.

Принцесса засмеялась, будто я сказал что-то смешное. Но другие девушки тоже часто смеялись без всякого повода. Кажется, мне когда-то говорили, что у меня заразительная улыбка. Поэтому я просто продолжил улыбаться.

Принцесса сказала:  
— Ты долго спал. Как себя чувствуешь?

Я чувствовал себя нормально и поэтому сказал:  
— Нормально.

А потом я увидел Стива. И всё вспомнил.

* * *

Когда я проснулся снова, Стив стоял рядом с принцессой. И они оба стояли прямо рядом с кроватью, к которой я был пристёгнут ремнями. Я сильно кричал, и ремни нужны были для моей же безопасности. Поэтому я старался больше не кричать.

Они не сразу заметили, что я проснулся. Стив тихо говорил принцессе:  
— С ним делали ужасные вещи. Ему просто нужно успокоиться.

А принцесса отвечала.  
— Моих знаний нейробиологии хватило, чтобы удалить код. Но нельзя просто по щелчку пальцев его успокоить — это надо просто пережить.

Принцесса была юной, но мне она показалась очень умной. Я не знал слова «нейробиология», но знал слово «Гидра». И тоже думал, что сделать с нею ничего нельзя — можно только пережить.

Наконец они заметили, что я проснулся. Тогда Стив наклонился ко мне и улыбнулся. Но я хорошо его знал и видел, что он грустит. Тогда я улыбнулся в ответ, потому что мне говорили, что у меня заразительная улыбка: может, от неё он будет грустить хоть немного меньше.

Это сработало: морщинки вокруг его глаз разгладились. Зато сами глаза были на мокром месте. И тогда я сказал ему:  
— Сопляк.

А он ответил мне:  
— Придурок. — И не стал плакать.

Стив плакал чаще других парней. Потому что много переживал. Обычно я ему говорил: «Не переживай, сопляк. Это всё ерунда». Но сейчас я не мог такого сказать, потому что последнее, что я помню, ерундой не было.

Когда я подумал об этом, мне снова захотелось кричать. Хорошо, что они позаботились о ремнях для моей безопасности.

* * *

На этот раз я не проснулся, но почему-то всё равно слышал. Иногда так бывает: спишь, но всё равно слышишь, что происходит в комнате.

Я узнал голос принцессы, он был высоким и певучим. Она сказала:  
— Не факт, что получится. Мозг человека ещё не изучен достаточно хорошо для подобных манипуляций.

А Стив — его голос со временем стал ниже и будто глуше, но я всё равно всегда бы узнал его — ответил:  
— Мы не можем всё время держать его в криокамере. Сейчас, после всего, после того, как вам удалось удалить коды. Пожалуйста, попытайтесь сделать хоть что-нибудь.

Потом они замолчали. А через какое-то время снова заговорила принцесса.  
— Хорошо. За связь эмоций и воспоминаний отвечает миндалевидное тело. Я попробую воздействовать на него низкочастотными колебаниями. Возможно, это поможет.

Стив заговорил ещё тише, явно взволнованный услышанным:  
— Но он ведь останется прежним? Это не будет как… Там.

— Если всё выйдет, он просто сможет лучше контролировать свои эмоции, связанные с воспоминаниями. Мне бы тоже не хотелось поджарить ему мозги.

Меня очень обрадовало, что принцесса не хотела поджарить мне мозги. Я вполне мог доверять её словам, она совсем не походила на людей в том самом Там, о котором говорил Стив. В этом-то я был уверен: я пробыл там очень много лет и теперь мог определить Там с первого взгляда.

* * *

Когда я проснулся, на мне по-прежнему были ремни. Но кричать уже совсем не хотелось. Я помнил всё, и это было ужасно. Мне хотелось исправить хоть что-то из того, что я натворил. Но, кажется, я это действительно пережил.

На этот раз принцессы, кажется, в комнате не было. Зато Стив сидел рядом с моей постелью. И сидел явно не первый день: даже в Бруклине он, бывало, выглядел лучше. 

Стоило мне открыть глаза, он весь встрепенулся. Тогда я улыбнулся, чтобы он немного успокоился, и сказал:  
— Сопляк.

Он ответил:  
— Придурок.

Я не знал, что ответить. Я вдруг понял, что очень скучал, но сказать мне было нечего. И тогда я просто развернул руку ладонью вверх. И он положил сверху свою ладонь. И мы переплели пальцы.

* * *

В этот раз ремней уже не было. Зато снова была принцесса. Она что-то делала с моей железной рукой. Маленькая палочка выбивала из металла искры, но боли я не чувствовал. Хотя раньше, если железную руку повреждали — это ощущалось так же, будто она была живой. Сначала я подумал, что это морфий — на фронте нам часто давали морфий во время болезненных процедур. Но тело не было лёгким, а воздух тягучим — всё было обычно.

Принцесса улыбнулась — как я понял, она улыбалась часто. Это было хорошо.

— Не волнуйся. Я на время отключила нервные окончания в этой части. Лучше любого обезболивающего.

Возможно, принцесса была ещё и волшебницей, раз она так легко управлялась и с такими вещами. А впрочем, игрушки Говарда Старка тоже когда-то казались мне волшебством. 

— Тс-с. Почти всё. Попробуй пошевелить пальцами. — Принцесса отложила свою искрящуюся палочку.

Я пошевелил пальцами.   
— Класс! — сказала принцесса.

Я не знал, почему её взгляд был таким восхищенным. Я ведь мог шевелить рукой и до этого. А потом я заметил, что это новая рука — гораздо легче прежней. 

— А теперь попробуй встать.

Я встал, ожидая, честно говоря, потерять равновесие — к прошлой руке я привыкал долго и болезненно. Но всё прошло удивительно гладко. 

— Я кое-что подстроила в твоём чувстве баланса. Погоди-ка. — Принцесса взяла какую-то другую палочку и провела ею у моего виска, а потом вновь коснулась железной руки. И я почувствовал тепло её ладони. — Восстановила чувствительность.

— Спасибо. — Я улыбнулся. — Ты сделала для меня так много.

— Ерунда, — сказала принцесса. — То есть не ерунда. Но пока я занималась тобой, узнала так много всего удивительного! 

Я не знал, почему принцесса так добра, и мне хотелось хоть как-то ей отплатить.

— И всё-таки. Я могу хоть что-то для тебя сделать?

— Ну, — принцесса задумалась. — О! Ты спал целую кучу времени и наверняка столько всего пропустил! Послушаешь со мной музыку?

* * *

Больше всего мне понравилась группа The Beatles. Принцессу это почему-то рассмешило: сама она предпочитала нечто громкое и скрипучее под названием Slipknot. Я почти не мог разобрать слов, но мне показалось, что оно и к лучшему. Песни Beatles больше походили на музыку.

А потом пришёл Стив. Я спросил у него, что ему больше всего понравилось из музыки, которую мы упустили. Он сказал: 

— Depeche Mode.

Мы решили поставить первый попавшийся трек. Попался Personal Jesus. И когда песня закончилась, я сказал:

— Кто бы сомневался.

Стив в ответ закатил глаза. И вдруг мне показалось, что всё стало почти как раньше, до войны. Мы просто сидели, смеялись, слушали музыку. 

Принцесса куда-то ушла, а я даже не сразу заметил — наверное, совсем забылся.

А потом Стив мне рассказывал, какие удивительные вещи с ним произошли. Он видел инопланетян и микроволновки.

Я тоже видел много удивительных вещей, но о них мне рассказывать не очень хотелось.

* * *

Мы заснули вместе, под утро. Как иногда бывало раньше.

Стив проснулся совсем скоро и сказал мне спать дальше, а ему нужно было провести тренировку с остальной командой. Он сказал с «остальной командой». Но я не был в его команде и не хотел в ней быть. Я даже не знал, как поведу себя, если снова увижу ножи, пистолеты или боевых роботов с человеком внутри.

Потом за мной пришла лысая женщина с копьём и пригласила в лабораторию. В лаборатории была принцесса, и она спросила:  
— А ты завтракал?

Я не завтракал и ответил:  
— Нет.

Тогда конус на колёсиках обнаружил подобие рук и уехал куда-то, но очень скоро вернулся с подносом, на котором был кофе и булочки. Я поблагодарил принцессу, а потом сказал:  
— Мне уже не хочется кричать. Но когда я вспоминаю о прошлом, мне становится очень страшно. А мне нельзя, чтобы было страшно, ведь Стив никогда не перестанет заниматься опасными вещами. И я должен быть рядом с ним.

Принцесса нахмурилась и сказала:  
— Страх — это нормально. Предохранительный механизм, который не даёт совершать глупости.

Тогда я сказал:  
— Раньше мне тоже было страшно, но сейчас — гораздо страшнее. Раньше я не боялся так сильно.

А принцесса ответила:  
— Раньше тебе не было с чем сравнивать, а теперь — есть.

Тогда я тоже нахмурился.  
— Но ведь когда я кричал, мне было совсем страшно. И ты сделала что-то, что стало страшно гораздо меньше. Разве нельзя сделать ещё что-нибудь?

Принцесса нахмурилась сильнее. А потом сказала:  
— Теоретически можно. Возможно, в прошлый раз я просто не доглядела.

* * *

На следующий день я пришёл на общую тренировку. И мне совсем не было страшно. Напротив, я мыслил трезво и мог оценивать, с чем могу справиться, а с чем — нет. Я заново познакомился с новым другом Стива — Сэмом. И поприветствовал Наташу. Я вспомнил Наташу, но никак этого не показал: судя по моим воспоминаниям, ей бы об этом говорить не хотелось.

Мы провели тренировку, а потом все разошлись по своим делам. Даже в этом странном новом месте у всех нашлись дела. Меня же сегодня в лаборатории не ждали — днём принцесса должна была присутствовать на какой-то церемонии. Что-то связанное с конкуром на королевских носорогах. Она сказала, что для принцесс это обычное дело.

Стив хлопнул меня по плечу и повёл на экскурсию по городу. Это был очень необычный город, полный чудес и людей, подобных которым я никогда прежде не видел. Но больше всего мне запомнилось то, как было жарко.

Когда солнце зашло, мы вернулись во дворец. И со смотровой площадки смотрели за огнями столицы. И это было как дома, и Стив улыбался как дома. Только он всё равно был очень грустным. Потому что ему нужно было исправить все те вещи, которые мы вместе натворили. Вот только я не мог ему в этом помочь. Потому что он сказал:  
— Нет, Баки. Ты останешься здесь.

Иногда с ним можно было поспорить. Я мог с ним поспорить почти всегда. Но очень-очень редко у него был этот самый тон носорога, не поддающегося никакой объездке.

Но Стив и уехать сейчас не мог — до сих пор волновался. И тогда я хлопнул его по плечу и сказал:  
— Тогда езжай один, сопляк. Потом вернешься. Мирная жизнь в хорошем климате — это ведь то, о чём я всегда мечтал. Никуда отсюда не денусь.

Стив, кажется, стал немного менее грустным. И следующим утром уехал.

* * *

Когда Стив уехал, я попросил какое-нибудь занятие. Принцесса обвела руками свою лабораторию и предложила мне выбирать.

Я выбрал уход за животными. Не потому, что не умел обращаться с приборами нового века — хотя отчасти поэтому. Но я думал, что такой образ жизни поможет мне привести мысли в порядок. Раньше я любил животных. В основном мне нравились собаки, но овцы — тоже ничего.

Я попросил у принцессы больше сна. Раньше я мог проспать восемь часов, пусть это почти никогда и не удавалось. Теперь мне хватало трёх, раньше о таком можно было только мечтать. Но теперь я только сидел на пороге и смотрел на крыльцо своего нового дома и на то, как светлеет небо над выжженной солнцем травой.

Принцесса хмурилась и кусала губы, но ничего не отвечала. А потом просто провела своей волшебной палочной вдоль моего виска — и я стал спать больше.

* * *

После мне не снилось кошмаров. Я не просил об этом принцессу, но, возможно, она догадалась сама. Поначалу были кошмары: я просыпался и не мог найти себе места. А потом — перестали. Ничего не снилось.

Принцесса приходила раз в пару дней. Она подарила мне папку со светящимся экраном — планшет. И показала, как им пользоваться. Там было много музыки и кино. Теперь, если я вдруг просыпался в темноте, мог не смотреть на крыльцо, траву и небо, а смотреть сериал «Друзья». Мне нравился сериал «Друзья», особенно Роз и Рэйчел. Но иногда они надоедали, и я снова смотрел на крыльцо, траву и небо. 

Мы с принцессой обсуждали сериалы. И музыку. Она много смеялась, а когда смеялась — была очень красивой. Иногда она водила пищащим прибором вокруг моей головы — и в эти моменты была красивее всего. А иногда она оставалась, устраивалась рядом на крыльце и что-нибудь читала.

Я спросил её, почему она со мной так добра. А она ответила, что больше ей не с кем. Сказала, что брат и семья не разделяют её ценности. А остальные, несмотря на долгие годы знакомства, сохраняют в отношении неё некоторый пиетет.

Я не знал слова «пиетет», поэтому спросил, что оно значит. Она сказала:  
— Что-то вроде благоговения.

Тогда я сказал, что тоже чувствую перед ней что-то вроде благоговения. Но она отчего-то смутилась и сказала, что это совершенно другое. Мы немного помолчали. А потом я признался, что вода в Ваканде немного странная на вкус. 

Она ответила всё так же смущенно:  
— Все подземные реки проходят рядом с залежами вибраниума. Частицы его так мелки, что плохо поддаются фильтрации. Местные привыкают быстро, а приезжих тут не бывает.

Потом она сказала, что нет никаких проблем — мне могут доставлять воду в бутылках, из других мест. Она попросит брата об этом. А я сказал, что этого делать ни в коем случае не стоит — они и так ко мне слишком добры. К воде я быстро привыкну.

Тогда принцесса сжала губы в тонкую полоску и сказала, чтобы я минутку не шевелился. Она как раз только что читала кое-что о связи сенсорики с позитивным опытом и что по сравнению с прошлыми изменениями — это ерунда.

И вода потеряла привкус металла.

* * *

По утрам я много ходил со своим стадом. Вокруг долины были горы, и они были очень красивыми. Овцы щипали траву, а я следил, чтобы они не потерялись.

Однажды я нашёл маленький куст с фиолетовыми цветами. Цветов в этой местности было мало — слишком уж жаркое солнце. Я сорвал один цветок для принцессы, а другие не тронул — пусть растут.

Принцесса очень обрадовалась подарку и приколола его к своей тунике. В тот день она осталась до самого вечера. Спрашивала, что я думаю о книгах.

Раньше я читал очень мало. Но принцесса советовала мне много книг — и теперь я читал. Ей очень нравилась фантастика. Мне тоже понравилась, особенно Герберт Уэллс. Принцесса сказала, что «Война миров» когда-то так напугала людей, что они действительно начали готовиться к инопланетному вторжению.

Я рассмеялся, ведь в этой книге не было ничего такого, что не происходило бы в нашем мире и без участия всяких пришельцев.

Я читал медленно, и зачастую смысл прочитанного ускользал от меня. Когда я об этом сказал, принцесса ответила, что это ничего — ей тоже раньше не нравилось читать, и она читала медленно, и нужно было много времени, чтобы понять смысл тех или иных вещей. Но это с непривычки. Потом она привыкла — и ей это занятие понравилось больше всего на свете.

Она сказала, что на любую привычку нужно время.

А потом сказала:  
— А может, и нет.

Принцесса сказала, что просто ускорила образование новых нейронных связей. Я каких-то изменений в себе не заметил. Но читать стало действительно легче. И я стал понимать всё как-то полнее и лучше.

* * *

Я много читал. Рея Бредберри, и Роберта Шекли, и Айзека Азимова. Шекли мне понравился, а Бредберри — нет. Я читал для того, чтобы реальность стала дальше и ощущалась меньше. А Бредберри делал всё наоборот.

В этих книгах не было ничего такого, что можно было бы применить к событиям моей жизни. Но я вдруг я всё-таки ощутил изменения, которые не бросились в глаза сразу.

Раньше моя память была идеальной, но не все содержащиеся в ней фрагменты я мог осознать. Я и сейчас мог осознать далеко не все, однако восприятие их всё равно значительно усилилось. 

Принцесса приходила почти каждый день. Мы до хрипоты спорили о книгах и фильмах — теперь это давалось мне легко и приносило очень много удовольствия. Она показывала мне столько всего нового — целый мир, полный чудес. И теперь я понимал, что ей действительно нравится мой свежий взгляд на все эти вещи. 

Однажды она меня поцеловала.

До этого я не думал, что нравлюсь ей в таком смысле. 

Она мне очень нравилась. Но она была принцессой. А ещё она была такой юной — я никогда не думал о ней так.

Но ещё она была обычной девушкой. И мы проводили столько времени вместе: жизнь без неё была бы куда более одинокой и водянистой. Но всё же я должен был ей сказать:  
— Я тебя не люблю.

А она только улыбнулась и сказала:  
— Ничего. Это я тоже могу исправить.

Тогда я улыбнулся и ответил:  
— Хорошо.

Я никогда не забуду тот день, когда влюбился в принцессу. Мы смотрели на закат и потом долго сидели в сумерках. А потом весь свет погас, и тогда я впервые увидел падающие звёзды. В той, другой жизни, они падали так редко, что на них загадывали желания. Здесь же, у самого экватора, звёзды падали постоянно. Раньше я думал, что упавшая звезда — это просто полоска на плоскости неба. Но оказалось, что звёзды падают сверху вниз.

**Author's Note:**

> Для **Leta~** по заказу на Баки/Шури. Я сделал всё, что мог.


End file.
